Emergency Alert
by The Real Phantom Empress
Summary: After an life scaring event, America is done with Russia and declares a personality war on him. There will be drama, humor, sex, hints to other pairings and a twist. And of course, a wild Germany will appear.


Before We Begin…

This story is based on the events after the story 'A Toy and an aphrodisiac' by AmericaShenokie. You should read it first. I tried my best to keep the story the same.

Ch. 1 Kissing England and Naked Canada

America the Hero

Dudes, I'm so fucking mad. We have a World Meeting at Russia's and it's April. Now everyone has to go to the coldest place on Earth during their spring. Oh and don't forget about what Russia did last New Year's Eve. He used those damed chocolates on me, and I don't too much. He also posted pictures of me on Facebook and everyone found about the event. Yeah, I'm horribly anger and stressed. The day after I went to France's home. He was having tea with England. It was weird. Anyways so I beat the shit out of France. And had England recorded it on his phone. That's when I decided to post this on Facebook. But I need Russia to know that I was calling it a war between us. So I pulled off my shirt. England froze which made it easier to steal the phone while it was still recording. Then I looked it the camera and said," Hey, Russia. You better watch out or I'll beat you up next. You don't scary me anymore. Oh and…"

So then I passionately kissed England and ended the recording. I quickly posted it and put the cell phone into England's pocket. England seemed to be daydreaming so I ran off to message a few people. I think he got the message. At least, it got a ton of likes. I'm happy. I'm on my airplane now. I feel a chill down my back as I sat down in my seat. 'Wait, who is the man sitting next to me…' I thought. I turned to see Russia sitting quietly next to me with his usual creepy smile. Dam it. He plans for everything. I said, "Russia?" Russia answered, "Yes?" Then I said, "Fuck you."

Russia said nothing. We sat there for about an hour after the plane took off. Russia choose of weapon today was a magical metal pipe. He hit my chest and winded me. For a second, I didn't move. Then I stood up and pulled out my gun. Russia looked surprised. He probably thought the airport would have removed my weapons. Not today or ever. I shot him in the arm. Everyone rushed away from us and locked us in the back of the plane with metal doors. At least we did have to move the fight anywhere since we were already there. Russia stood up and stuffed something into his mouth and swallowed. Before he could move, I shot him in the leg and he fell onto of me. Man, he is so heavy. The bullet in his arm fell out of his wound. His arm seemed fine. He tried to get up but he was too weak. Why is he so vulnerable? His guard is totally down. He reached into his pocket and showed me a candy wrapper. Oh god. He ae one of the things that he gave me last time we meet. He must be experiencing difficult. He's blushing so hard. Dam, that's hot. Wait, hell no. If only I could move him. I'm just too tired right now. Is he smelling me? Seriously, I forget the shower.

I couldn't think of anything. He was too…heavy. He acting so fucking girly. I want to…Ah~. Suddenly, he unzipped my pants and started licking my cock. No…oh no…mh…nh….Jesus. Ok I'm not telling you anything more except for what France did. So of course, Russia wanted France to be there too right. When he hears the gun fire, he sneaks in and hides. He sees Russia laying on top of me. He decided to record us. He thought it was going to be this cute little video but it quickly turned kinky. After the blow job, he posted it on Facebook. When he got Russia, they made a plan to….No. I'm not reading that part this chapter. It think that's chapter three. Sorry.

Anyways, I rushed in airport with big embarrassment. Of course, I was still the last one to make it to the hotel we were all staying at. By the time I got to the hotel, everyone was in on the chaos. Even Germany, which I still can't believe. I walked into the hotel waiting room only to be tripped by Russia.

"Hallo, America, hope you got off earlier than excepted," said Prussia. I got him into a choke hold within seconds and made him pass out. I looked around the room to see everyone. Looks like some of them wanted to play until I beat Prussia's ass. England just looked at me in horror and ran off to his room. France was nervously hiding behind a hotel plant. Spain found Prussia's defeat amusing and had a giggling fit. Germany sat next to him and chuckled with a smile on his red face. Scotland and China were observing everyone and having their own private conversation. Japan and Italy were playing patted cake. Everyone else was above us. I walked over to France and pinned him to the staff closet door. "Where's Canada?" I said. He was going to meet me here but with everything going on, he's probably been kidnapped and France would know. It's Canada, France is going to know. "I-I don't know…," France said. I pushed him into the closet and locked it from the outside. Who would put a lock on the outside? What I didn't know was that I broke the lock. He didn't get until before the meeting? I wonder why no one tried to break down an expensive looking door. Oh, well.

I made my way to my room. Canada was tied up naked on the couch. No surprising. I untied my bro and he told him to stay in my room for now. He told me Russia stole knocked him out and stole all of his clothes. I went out of my room. I was going to be the hero and get his stuff back. England was in the elevator with me as I when up to Russia's room. England handed me a note. It was from Russia and it gave me permission to his room but it was addressed to anyone. Was England helping me? Half way up, the elevator stopped and England left me. I finally got of the elevator at level 34. As I walked to Russia's room, I figured why I need the letter. Belarus was guarding his room. He must have been somewhere else. I walked up to her and handed her the letter. She nodded and let me in. Piece of cake. I walked into the freezing room.

I didn't wait for Russia to appear. I looked around for Canada's stuff. When I entered Russia's bedroom, I saw Canada's stuff. Before I gather Canada's items, I searched the room and found a big bag of love chocolates. He was going to use this again me ever again. I put them into my pocket not knowing that Russia had already planned to give them up to me for his plan. I was still going to win even if I did thing that Russia wanted me to. I got all of Canada and gave it back to him. He was so happy to get his clothes back. I just didn't know where Russia could have been.

Note: Thank for reading. The next chapter will be here so. Soon next chapter will be in Russia's view.


End file.
